Saint's Tower
Complete this maze to get the Priest Gumball. Safe and Easy 1-100F In-Depth Walkthrough with TONS of tips Hidden Gumball To get the Prince gumball *Get Princess's Dress and Crystal Shoes from Prince’s Corpse *Buy Pumpkin Carriage (2000EP, usually found at lower floor. NOTE: YOU CAN ONLY SEE/BUY IT ONCE EVERY MAZE RUN! So in case you were planning to buy the pumpkin, but it appeared at a stage where you still did not have enough EP - use S/L30 in order to postpone the purchase.) *Equip everything and talk to prince at boss floor (60/70/80F) Quest/DP Enemies Boss Astana's Projection (Dark) Dark Ceremony: '''Launch an attack every 3 rounds,causing 3 times of damage to enemy, with additional spell curse effect (HP and MP cannot be restored, for 3 rounds) '''Pain Halo: Cause 80(F30),92(F40),114(F50),113(F60) damage to enemy every round (if the battle lasts for longer time, this damage value is bigger) Idol of Darkness: Physical resistance +50%, Spell resistance +20%; immune to all dark spell Astana's Projection (Light) Holy Purification: '''Launch an attack every 3 rounds,eliminating the enemy's buff '''Cure Halo: Healing 36(F30),71(F40),123(F50),196(F60) in each round Idol of Light: Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +50%; immune to all light spell * Gandolf's Roar and Sauron's Roar can easily be much more powerful than Implosion. * At L70+, swap Dark to Light, then Hex for double damage, then swap back to Dark if you have to. Special Occurrences Pillar of Dark - casts curse upon you, halving attack power *1 Dark crystal to deactivate *4 Dark crystals to obtain a dark Saint's Whisper spell Pillar of Light - casts silence ward that prevents spell casting *1 Light Crystal to deactivate *4 Light Crystals to obtain a light Saint's Whisper spell Magic Shop *Magic Toffee - 200 EP *Magic Broom - 100 EP *Limited Broom - 300 EP *Holly Wand - 600 EP *Skullcap Wand - 300 EP *Walnut Wand - 300 EP *Elm Wand - 300 EP *Erberry Wand - 1200 EP *Pumpkin Carriage - 2000 EP *Formula for Golem's Potion *Formula for Mixture of Light and Dark *Formula for Unstable Concoction Elemental cave *Fight 4 light or dark elementals *Use the magic fountain for MP increase or mine for more crystals *Saint's Dressing Mirror (God of Thieves) "Show off your beauty": **??? : Lose HP **???: 200 EP (had Cinderalla Outfit) Magic Workshop *Upgrade equipment to the next item in the armor set using EP Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Armor of Light Paladin fragment *Belt of Holy Blacksmith fragment *Crystal Egg (high chance) *Star Scrap (boss loot) *Tower Flower *Evil Pumpkin *Elf's Dust *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Tips * Leave the Summoners alive to summon more elementals. This is how you get a lot of crystals. * Cast Angmar's Curse as a priority. It raises your maximum mana while restoring the majority of the spell cost each casting, making your Toffee's restore a greater amount of mana. * Plane Prophet and Pope are great for reaching deep levels in this dungeon. * Lord of Elemental does not enhance the Saint's Whisper spells, nor does the Great Druid's Cloak. * Saint's Whisper spells are not improved by Growing Manual's spell enhancing effect. * The Pumpkin Carriage often appears at very low levels. Save 2000 EP to buy it. * Because of the Cinderella's Dress pieces of equipment and the Mage's Glasses that you can obtain in the maze, you might want to avoid entering with an artifact for the Treasure, Armor , Foot and Head slots. Category:Maze